The Quarrel Incident
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Let's just say it is a snippet of Shamy's married life.


"Your hair is on the soap again, Amy," Sheldon said as he entered the living room. He was getting ready to have a shower when he noticed it.

"Relax, Sheldon. We have shared more than just my hair on the soap," Amy replied casually from the dining table.

"That is beside the point. I have told you many times to get rid of the hair from the soap after you shower." He had accidentally spilled tea on his pants and he felt the need to immediately take an unscheduled shower. However, his plan was ruined upon seeing Amy's hair on the soap and there he was standing in the living room with dirty pants and foul moods. On good days, he would drop the subject and get rid of the hair himself, alas that day was not his good day.

"Just get rid of it yourself. Problem solved," Amy said with a not better mood. She was working on her report which was due tomorrow but she could not get her head around it. Sheldon's nagging was not helping at all.

"It's a simple task. Even Leonard is better at that than you."

"Well, why don't you go back living with him then?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sheldon. My mother never had me tested," Amy yelled in frustration.

"Maybe she should have," Sheldon yelled back. He immediately regretted saying those words, but he was too angry to take them back.

"Urgh, I can't do this. I am leaving," Amy said. She then quickly grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She considered slamming the apartment door on her way out but decided against it at the last minute. She did not want to make a scene. She was embarrassed enough when Penny teased her and told her that she, Leonard, and Raj overheard their naughty conversation during coitus one time. She did not need Penny to overhear about her and Sheldon's silly quarrel about some hair on the soap, at least not for now. Sure, Penny was her bestie. But she had determined to not immediately run to Penny every time she had problems with Sheldon like she used to do. She and Sheldon were married now, they needed to figure out their issues on their own.

With that in mind, Amy stormed down the stairs.

* * *

Sheldon immediately looked to the front door of the apartment. He only caught a glimpse of the back of an angry Amy went out of the apartment. He was too stunned to stop her, and now he was not sure if he should follow her. He thought she would go next door to complain about their fight to Penny. He decided he would let her be. He needed time to cool off as well.

* * *

Sheldon had been staring at the same page of his comics for a while. He finally had his shower after getting rid of Amy's hair from the soap and felt a little better. He went back to continue the comic he was reading before he spilled his tea. However, no matter how hard he kept trying to focus on the opened page in front of him, his mind could not stop thinking about Amy. He looked at his watch, it was almost their bedtime but Amy still had not returned. He decided to go next door to tell her to go home and apologize only if necessary. The things he did for love, he thought.

He opened the door of 4A without even bothered to knock. He had walked in on Leonard and Penny for so many times nothing would surprise him anymore. Fortunately, Leonard and Penny were not fornicating. Leonard was on his desk in front of his computer while Penny was lying lazily on the couch, looking at her phone. But there was no Amy in sight.

"Where is Amy?" he asked to the point.

"Why, hello, Sheldon. Please come in," Penny said from the couch. Sheldon might have an almost total lack of social skills but there was no way he could miss Penny's sarcasm remarks, although he decided to ignore it.

"Where is Amy?" he asked again.

"You're the one who got married to her and live with her. Why are you asking us?" Leonard replied, his eyes were still on the screen of his computer.

"She's not here?" Sheldon said. He really thought Amy went to talk to Penny. "Did she tell you anything?" he asked Penny.

"No. Why? What did you do this time?" she replied accusingly.

Sheldon sighed. He still did not like it when people automatically assumed that it was always the man's fault when a couple fought even though Howard had warned him many times.

"I didn't do anything. We were having an argument and then she left. I thought she went here," he replied.

"Maybe she finally comes to her senses and decides to leave you," Leonard chuckling. He immediately stopped when he saw Sheldon glared furiously at him. "Try to give her a call and beg her to forgive you?" he suggested.

Sheldon shook his head at Leonard's statement. "I will call her. Let me know if she calls or texts you," he told Penny.

"Sure, Sweetie," Penny said.

Sheldon returned to 4B and saw Amy still had not returned. He took out his phone and called her number. A familiar ringtone was heard from the dining table. Amy must had forgotten to bring her cell phone. Sheldon became agitated, all he could do now was wait for Amy. He kept telling himself that Amy would return shortly but with every minute passed, he was getting worried.

What if something bad happened to Amy and the last thing he said to her was that her mother should have tested her to see if she was crazy. The thought terrified him that his breath became rapid he needed to sit down or he would pass out.

Or, what if… what if Amy did leave him like Leonard said? That was her last words before she stormed off the apartment anyway, that she was leaving. Was that mean she left him for good? Suddenly Sheldon felt sick. He covered his face with his hands, trying to stop himself from throwing up. No, no, no, he thought. Amy could not leave him, they were bound together for life. They had the contract.

Suddenly, he heard the front door opened. He quickly looked up and saw Amy stood there and he felt like someone finally filled his lungs with air. Amy's confused face was the last thing he saw before he threw himself at her in a hug. He buried his face on her hair and inhaled deeply as if the smell of her was the air he needed to breathe.

"Sheldon…" Amy started.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry. I don't care if your hair is on the soap. Just, please, don't leave me," he cut her, still hugging her.

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you," she said, detaching herself to look him in the eye.

"We were fighting and you said you were leaving. I thought you went next door but I asked Penny and she said you were not there and you did not tell her anything. And you left your phone at home so I could not call you to know your whereabouts or whether you were alright or whether you still love me. At first, I was worried something bad might have happened to you because it's almost bedtime and you had not returned. But then I was scared because the last thing you said to me was that you're leaving me," he said quickly without stopping.

"I'm not leaving you, silly. I just needed some time to calm myself," she replied softly. She could see that Sheldon was in distress and she was no longer mad at him, the walk she did really help her calmed.

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise. Don't we have that in writing?" she said, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Good," he replied, grinning at her.

"Although," Amy said in a tone that caused Sheldon's smile to fall and he realized he was still in the doghouse. "I will appreciate your effort to compromise and not fretting over the small stuff. Please, make good use of the eidetic memory of yours next time you see my hair on the soap."

Sheldon gulped before nodding. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now I'm going to get ready for bed," Amy said. She was pretty tired and it was late. She decided to finish the report tomorrow at her office.

"Just to be clear, you're no longer angry, right?"

"Yes, Sheldon. I forgive you."

Sheldon was about to rebut her statement on her forgiving him but then he remembered that he did apologize to her. "Thank you, Amy," he replied weakly. "Does it mean I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Yes, Sheldon. You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"That's a relief! I don't think I will be able to sleep on that sofa without breaking my neck."

Amy chuckled. She was on her way to the bedroom when Sheldon said, "Can we make out before bed? We were fighting and isn't it customary to make up after that?"

Amy turned to him. "Well, Doctor Cooper, come with me to the bedroom and we'll see," she said. She entered the room seductively, beckoning him with the sway of her hips.

Sheldon quickly locked the door and turned off all the lights before hurriedly joining Amy in the bedroom. Moments later, Amy's squeal of delight could be heard from the empty dark living room.


End file.
